Uncontrollably Anxious
by BM.Real.X7
Summary: David returns from a family trip with the idea of spending time with his long missed soulmate. Unfortunately, Gillian left two weeks for her family trip. She asks him to be patient- and he was, until visiting his fellow daybreakers. OneXshot


_Helloooo there :)_

_Its me! With another OneXshot!_

_Okay, so yesterday or today- whatever, I was searching for good fanfics to read, so I decided to search for a Gillian and David fic. You guys can only imagen my dissapoinment when I saw only three stories for them! I was so upset! So, I decided to add one more story to that sad list._

_I loved Dark Angel! It was such a great book! I honestly cant believe there arnt many many fanfics about them._

_Disclaimer: I dont own the Night World._

_-o-_

**Uncontrollably Anxious **

-o-

_Gillian & David_

_OneXShot _

-o-

David returns from a family trip with the idea of spending time with his long missed soulmate. Unfortunately, Gillian left two weeks for her family trip. She asks him to be patient- and he was, until visiting his fellow daybreakers.

-o-

"_Anxiety is often triggered by stress in our lives. We can also make ourselves anxious with negative self-talk"_

His heart was sinking deeper with every word he read. He could already feel hope slipping away as despair took its place. How could she do this to him? What has he done to deserve this? Nothing. He was sure of that, but then why was this happening?

He had been gone for two weeks, and that had been a lot. Now, she was expecting him to wait two more weeks? He barely managed the first two weeks- heck it was actually suppose to be three weeks, but he couldn't take it. Being apart from her was to hard to handle, so he came back a week early. A week early to find _that._

A stupid piece of paper with a bunch of blah-blah-blah shit written on it.

David had to control the urge of ripping the paper into tiny little pieces because he knew he would regret it later. But really? Did she have to leave him a letter? She could have called before to inform him her plans. Then maybe he would of stayed that other week in Germany. That would have been better. Waiting to see her knowing she was across the country- definitely better then waiting to see her knowing she is only three hours away.

Three hours away- that's how far Death Valley was from Las Vegas, if he is not mistaken. Only three insignificant hours. He could just take the car keys, go downstairs, get in the car- no. That _wasn't _an option. Gillian had specifically underlined a sentence in her letter that right now was driving David insane.

_Don't come. Just wait for me, be patient. _

He could not understand how Gillian's mind operated. Did she actually think this was an easy demand? Of course not. She probably knew her demand would take every bit of self-control David had. _Evil woman_. He thought while folding the letter up. _This is probably 'pay-back' for ditching her for Germany._ She nearly killed him when she found out he was going away three weeks for a family trip. She hated the idea even more when he mentioned they were going all the way to Munich, Germany. Her anger and his lack of counselling had gotten them into an argument. Oh, and David clearly remembered her mentioning something about revenge. He could already picture his soulmate talking to one of her distant cousins, planning out the perfect 'revenge'. Making sure that every little detail of that plan would, in a way, torture him.

"David, honey" Mrs. Blackburn called her son from the kitchen interrupting his thoughts. He shoved the letter in his pocket before taking of his jacket and throwing it over the couch. He made his way to the kitchen, practically jumping over all the bags and suitcases he found on the way.

"Yes mother?" he asked innocently already sensing his mom was about to order him around.

"I want you to un-pack your suitcase and clean your room." he tried hiding his smile as his mother spoke. He knew she was trying to sound as serious and firm as possible- but that was almost impossible seeing how her 'happy' face was showing. In a way, it reminded him a Gillian, who also failed miserably at giving serious orders without a smile on her face. "After your done, I need some help in the basement." David frowned before opening his mouth to protest but his mom reacted fast. She grabbed her son's face with both her hands before giving him a look that said she wasn't finished yet.

"Honey, your _friend, _was more then generous by giving us this house. The least we can do is keep it clean" David had to control himself from rolling his eyes. Not one day passed by without his mom mentioning the amazing deed his _friend_, aka, Lord of the Night World; Thierry Descouedres, had done.

Oh, how he hated himself for actually using that stupid story he had thought off. Gillian's idea had been ten times better. Heck, telling her the truth would of actually been better. But then again, how would his mom react to finding out many mythical creatures excited- and that she was in great danger because the 'Night World' was after her for being the mother of a kid who has a death-sentence because he has a witch as a soulmate.

Telling her Thierry had giving them this house because he didn't want to sell it after his grandparents died, sounded more realistic. Then again though, how realistic is that a teenage boy owns a house he can simply give away?

"Fine. Ill help" David sighed finally giving his mother an answer. "Not like I have anything to do anyways" he mumbled quietly before his mom rubbed his cheeks with both her thumbs.

"Aw, honey. Don't tell me you and Gillian broke up"

David's eyes nearly flew out. "What would make you think that?" he asked with pure disbelief written all over his face.

"Well, I was expecting you would leave to go see her as soon as we got here" his mom explained a little surprised and confused with her son. _Teenage boys_. She thought before shaking her head.

"She went with her mom to Death Valley for two weeks"

-o-

To say he was exhausted would have been an understatement. He could not believe how much trash his parents owned. After he had un-packed his suitcase and cleaned his room- like his mother ordered, David had help out her mom clean up the basement. It took them two hours to finish cleaning, and then, just when he thought he was free, his dad came to ask him a favour.

They had moved to Vegas almost four months ago, but they never finished unpacking. There were at least fifteen boxes in the attic and garage that still needed to be opened. To help keep his mind of Gillian, David had agreed helping his dad to finish 'unpack'. However, after a good half an hour of opening boxes, David regretted his decision. He collapsed on his bed cursing as his stomach growled. His dad and himself had worked since five pm, right now, it was ten. They weren't even done.

That was a good and bad thing. Good because now he had something to keep his mind from drifting into thoughts about Gillian and how close she was. Bad, because by the time they finished unpacking everything, he wont be able to feel his body. He laughed to himself. He couldn't even feel his body _now_.

Maybe he should take Eric's advise and try out for a couple of sports. Or Quinn's advise to work out more often. David's eyes widened with realization before he rolled his eyes. _They think I'm fat_. He thought before standing up and walking towards a mirror. He took his shirt off and threw it on the desk besides the mirror. _I'm definitely not fat_. He told himself after checking out his abs.

Just then, David caught the light coming from a little device that was covered with the shirt he just threw. He picked it up before throwing the shirt in the direction of the basket filled with all his dirty clothes before grabbing his cell-phone. He had tree text messages.

The first one was from Iliana, and he didn't understand it, mostly because none of the words made any sense. He skipped to the next one -also from Iliana- that said; _'sorry, wrong number'_. It took him a minute to understand that Iliana was referring to the previous text message. He deleted both those messages before reading the third text.

It was from Gillian. He sat on his bed, still shirtless, before reading the text out loud.

"_Hey, heard you got back from your trip early."_

That's all she said. Hurt, David blinked. Not even a 'missed you'. Heck, she didn't even say anything that could possibly make him feel better for not being with her right now. Was she doing this on purpose? _When I get my hands on you Gillian…_He had to laugh before he thought of what exactly he would do, if he got his hands on her.

Reading the text over, he thought of a possible reply that would make Gillian feel a little of what he was feeling. Thinking over the possibilities, he wondered how she found out about him retuning early from his trip. He got back today, and he didn't tell- ah. The neighbours, in other words, daybreakers that were assigned to protect the Blackburn family. They probably informed Thierry about his return, and without a doubt someone had heard and told Gillian. Made sense, plus it was the only explanation he could think off.

Flipping his phone open, he typed his nicely thought respond before clicking the 'send' button. He waited for a response for about five minutes before deciding to take a shower. Ditching his phone on his bed, he took a much needed thirty minute shower before his mom yelled at him for taking all the hot water. Once he had put on a pair of boxers and pyjama pants, he made his way back to his bed where he found his phone displaying he had received two messages.

Both where from Gillian. He grabbed a pillow before putting it behind his head and laying down across his bed. He flipped his cell-phone open to read the first message.

_Yup? That's all you have to say_? David couldn't help but smile as he imagined Gillian reading his one word text before her mouth dropping open. He saved the message deciding he would tease her later on before opening message number two. This one, was longer.

_Well I'm currently walking around a park with Cam -tour guide. _David lost his smile as he saw the 'winky smiley' at the end of that sentence. _It's cold. Reminds me of the time you found me by the road. Good times. _The text message ended with a smiley face at the end. David was not amused.

Cam, the tour guide. Tour. She was on a tour- with her mom, or alone? At a _freaking _park? He closed his phone pushing away any negative thought threatening to circle his mind. _She is such a tease!_ his mind shouted as he hit his bed with his right fist. _And why the winky face?_ Annoyed, he rolled over the bed so he was now laying on his stomach. He closed his eyes, already in a bad mood. He knew Gillian was probably just playing around- much to her amusement and his misery- but he couldn't help but to feel bothered by it.

_I was never this jealous over Tanya. _He mused before mentally punching himself for admitting being jealous.

_-o-_

One week and two days. That's how much time had passed since he arrived back to Vegas from his family trip. Three weeks and two days. That's how much time he has been away from Gillian. While pacing around his room, he decided he couldn't take it anymore.

He had survived a whole week -and two days- since his arrival. Helping his dad out, doing some cleaning, walking the neighbours dogs- heck he even painted one of his neighbours' backyard. He did everything and anything to keep his mind away from the thought of Gillian. His sanity was definitely at risk during the whole week -and two days- but at least he survived. Barely- but survived.

Mostly thanks to the small conversations he had with her at night. Text conversations. Elaborating, they were more like teasing text's with some heavy jokes some times intended. Every night, Gillian would text him twice, and David would reply once. It was like a little routine now, and it helped David a lot. For him knowing that his soulmate was still thinking about him and possibly missing him as much as he was missing her, made his heart beat ten times faster.

_Come home already. _He thought as he typed it out. Yes, he had already demanded this before, but seeing how she wasn't giving in, why not demand it again? David sighed already knowing what she would type back after he hit the send button.

_Be patient. _

David wanted to strangle someone- and the teddy bear he had bought Gillian seemed to be a good candidate. What in her right mind would make her ask him for patience? Did she not know, patience, went against his character? He scoffed. He had already been patient for a good three weeks -and two days-. Wasn't that enough.

Apparently, it wasn't.

Growling at the phone in his hand, David slammed his head on his bead a couple of times before his parents demanded him to be quiet. It was nearly eleven thirty pm. He was suppose to be asleep, those were the rules in this house. Like his dad always liked to say; _"my house, my rules"_

Unlike Thierry, who would say; _"As long as you don't interrupt me with Hannah, you can do whatever you want" _David had to control his laughter. Okay, maybe Thierry didn't exactly say that, but he would intend it. He didn't really care what time everyone went to sleep in the mansion. After all, it was pretty big for him to even notice who was awake.

_The mansion_.

David missed it. He missed his friend and fellow daybreakers. He missed the playroom with the amazing game systems. He missed the kitchen, always packed with food. He missed the love couch, where soulmate couples would usually spend there time making out. A couch Gillian and him had used a lot.

_Maybe you should visit. _The back of his mind whispered and soon enough he agreed. After all, his dad had already made it clear that there was nothing left to do in the house. He still had five days to go. Five days he needed to keep distracted and stay patient.

He felt his phone vibrate before he flipped it open to check the text message he knew he got. _Cam just told me this legend involving a witch. Do you think it could have been one of my ancestors? _

Cam. Cam. Cam. Stupid Cam. Did she have to mention him? Of course she did, for her fun.

_Damn you Gillian, If I didn't love you…_

-o-

"You got taller" Iliana casually mentioned as her and David walked down one of the fanciest hallway in the mansion. "I think your almost as tall as Ash"

"Is he still growing?" David asked glancing at every room they passed.

"I think he will stop ageing next year. Nineteen is not a bad age, eh?" Bad for him, no. Bad for Mare, maybe. If Ash had plans on making her a vampire, then yes. David let out a small laugh. Of course he had plans on making her a vampire. He was a Redfern after all.

Iliana and David didn't talk anymore as they kept walking towards the kitchen- David's number one destination. On there way they were stopped once or twice to be formally greeted. Iliana, because she was a wild power and David, because he was a human with a soulmate. A lot of Night people found it rather amusing. The whole soulmate thing was like their mythical ambition. It interested them in many ways, that was actually a main reason why a lot of Night people had joined Circle Daybreak.

"Look who is here" Miles Neely cooed as both Iliana and David walked in the kitchen.

David smirked already knowing he was going to find Miles here, it was after all, his favourite place to be at. "It's been a while" he said before shaking Miles' hand.

"Agreed. I've actually missed you." Miles pointed out innocently "I mean, I'm getting kind of bored kicking Eric's ass at Call of Duty all the time" David barked out a laugh knowing exactly how bad Eric was at video games.

"I figured you would be suffering, so I brought something to make it up to you." David took of the bag he had been carrying over his right shoulder before pulling out a CD and handing it over to Miles. "Black Ops. Better then COD"

"You have got to be kidding me" Iliana exclaimed snatching the CD from Miles' hands. "You guys are completely pathetic" she put both her hands on her waist before giving David a nasty glare. "Did you have to bring this stupid game?"

"Why are you fussing so much about it?" David asked a little frightened with Iliana's glare.

"Because now, he" she nearly smacked Miles on the head when she gestured towards him "will be obsessed with this game"

Confused, David asked. "So?"

"She is worried I wont spend any time with her" Miles stated casually as he put an arm around her shoulder.

David's mouth almost dropped open- almost. "Don't tell me you guys are soulmates?" he asked in shock as he raised an eyebrow.

Iliana and Miles shared a smile before laughing- and boy did they laugh for a while. "The look in your face was priceless" Miles commented in between laughs. "We are not soulmates"

"We are just dating" Iliana concluded her _boyfriend's_ sentence as she hugged his waist. David thought they looked somewhat adorable. He thought about the age difference, but he figured they didn't really care about that, so why should he?

"Well. Congratulations"

After those words, David and Miles discussed over the game, Black Ops. Then while David decided to empty out the kitchen a little Iliana and Miles decided to get some action on. First it was only small comments about how good they looked, then they started putting their hands all over each other, and now they were making out uncontrollably as David watched while drinking a soda. They had definitely forgotten his existence as Miles tightened his grip on Iliana's waist and she deepened the kiss. For David, things started to get a little awkward once Miles had lifted up Iliana's skirt.

He put his hands up in surrender and said his goodbyes before leaving, he was pretty sure they hadn't heard him. _I wonder if Thierry has any rules against sex in the kitchen… _He thought as something triggered in his mind. _If not, would Gillian mind doing it in the kitchen…_

Gillian.

Great, he was thinking of her now- actually he was thinking about her and himself in the situation Iliana and Miles were in right now. He was thinking of kissing her soft and gentle lips as he wrapped his finger on her blonde -now growing- short hair. He was thinking of how her hands would be wrapped around his neck trying to pull him down because she was shorter then him- and how to help the situation he would simply pick her up and sit her on the counter or force her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her, not once, breaking the kiss.

_Snap out of it! _He yelled at himself while grabbing that silver chord that connected him to Gillian. _Be patient. _He reminded himself. _Four more days…_

_-o-_

What can a guy do in a situation like this?

Better yet. What can a guy _without his girl _do in a situation like this?

The answer; simply try to ignore as you look around awkwardly. Not to mention, try to control you anger and desperation as every little corner in the room reminded you that you had no one to make out with.

_How did I end up here? _He asked himself as he heard Thea moan as Eric deepened the kiss. _Gross._

It was after watching a movie with Blaise and Lupe that he had decided to take a nap. He had already met up with Thierry to discuss how his family trip had went. He also had to let him now how he would be stayed three days at the mansion, trying to keep his mind 'Gillian-less'.

He walked to the room Thierry had assigned him months ago- a room that was right in-between Ash's room and Morgead's room. Gillian's room was right in front of his, the only things separating their rooms was a huge corridor. David had brought some clothes in his back pack, knowing that the clothes he had in the mansion were all dirty. He decided to clean up some of the mess he had left before going to Germany before hitting the shower and taking his much needed nap. He got to take the shower, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to take the nap. Simply because of the noises. The noises coming from rooms besides him.

To think he always thought Mary-Lynnette was so innocent. Oh, boy was he wrong. He made a mental note on begging Thierry to give him another room- better yet If it was the empty room besides Gillian's- while he quickly got dressed. He felt the need of puking every time he heard Jez yell out words- words that he wished Gillian would be yelling at him. _Don't think about her! _He hit his knee twice as he rushed out his room and away from that section of the building already regretting coming to the mansion.

_You are just so smart David. Only you would decide coming to a mansion full of soulmate couples to be a good idea. _David questioned his sanity once again as he sarcastically talked to himself. _This day cant get worse, right?_

Wrong.

With his luck, while walking down a corridor he came across Maggie. They talked for a while before she invited him to watch a movie. Thinking it was only going to be the two of them, he agreed, but as soon as he got to the room they were going to watch the movie at, he regretted his decision. He even called it to be the worst mistake of his life.

In the room, Delos was waiting for her. But not only him, oh no. Thea and Eric, Hannah and Thierry, Galen and Keller. They were all there, waiting for Maggie who had promised to bring the movie- and to add to David's luck- the movie she picked had been; The Notebook.

So here he was. Sitting between two couples that were sucking each others faces- in his opinion. _To think Keller hated public display. _He mused as he tried ignoring all the noises being made. _This looks like a fucking porn movie!_

Not being able to take it any longer, David stood up from the couch he was sitting at and pretty much bolted out the room. _What did I do to deserve this? _He asked before hearing his cell-phone ring.

It was a text message from Gillian_. Yay_. David thought smiling, but as he started reading the beginning of the text, he lost his smile. _Hey! Guess what Cam showed me today… _Anger, frustration, despair and anxiety hit him at the same time- he completely lost it as he threw his phone across the hall.

_That's it. Fuck patience._

Without thinking it twice, David made a 180 turn and ran towards the parking lot. He made it there within five minutes before he regretted it. David was planning on taking one of Thierry's cars, so that's why he ran to the parking lot. But he should have just ran to the garage where he had parked his car. Because when David reached the parking lot and opened the door to the car he was planning on taking- he got a surprise.

A _unwanted _surprise.

"Oh goddess" Rashel yelled shifting her body around so Quinn could cover her from sight. She was shirtless.

"It's called a room guys" David mumbled embarrassed before closing the door knowing that if he stayed there one more second, Quinn would rip his throat out.

_This is definitely not my day. _He thought as he ran towards the garage, ignoring Quinn's telepathic threats.

_-o-_

Who knew a three hour ride could be so… long.

David Blackburn didn't, that's for sure. Making another left turn to enter the third highway, David went over his day. His miserable day. A day he would like to never remember- why? Three reasons.

One, his mind had entered a new level of wrongness. David could honestly not remember how many times he had watched different couples make out and wish it was him and Gillian. He had imagined every detail- which only led him to think he was a complete pervert. But this was Gillian's fault! Right? If she would have stayed, then maybe he would have never let his mind reach that level. That level of… anxiety.

He was anxious. Way too anxious for his liking. He wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her, have her. _Everything_ her. It was an urge inside him- and urge he couldn't control. Gillian was like his obsessions. An obsession he need right now to help him avoid insanity.

Second reason why he would try to never remember this day was that he had found out different things about his friends, truths he didn't want to know. Example one; Mary-Lynnette, she was a screamer- David cursed his perverted mind- a damn good screamer. Example two; When it came to Galen's hands, Keller had no objection with public display. Lastly, example three; he started doubting if Thierry and Hannah actually worked all those late night at the office…

Again, he cursed for his perverted mind- and coincidentally enough, the last reason was because of his perverted mind. He had seen Rashel… shirtless. No, it's not the first girl he had seen shirtless, but it was the first girl who has a very strong telepath as a boyfriend. A boyfriend that if ever caught him thinking about Rashel… in that way… would probably suck him dry- because he happened to be a vampire.

Oh god, he had to do everything possible to completely forget that day.

Pushing all those thoughts aside, he focused on the road. When he stopped before taking another turn, he turned on the radio and blasted of the music to help keep his mind empty. He drove for an hour before he noticed he had made a wrong turn. A wrong turn that had caused him thirty minutes to fix. So now he was driving more then necessary.

Feeling anxious as he was, only made things worse.

_-o-_

It was ten thirty pm when he finally arrived to Death Valley. Gillian had mentioned she was staying at the only five star hotel, so without wasting time, he rushed there. He parked his car in the 'visitor' parking lot before making his way to the hotel.

He didn't bother stopping by the reception desk, instead, he did something no many in the lobby could. He pulled the silver chord to find his soulmate. He could already feel her presence so close to him- and that made his heart feel so much warmer then it had been an hour ago. He followed the silver chord blindly, ignoring everything around him because right now, she only mattered.

Heck, Gillian was always the only thing that mattered. No matter where he was, or what he was doing. Everything to him was Gillian. She was -to say the least- his reason of living. Simple as that. She was what kept him breathing every day no matter how bad it was. She was the reason why he had actually survived the passed three weeks and a half-_ish. _Okay, maybe he hadn't really survived those weeks. He might have spend them in misery and anxiety- but could you blame him?

Gillian was, after all, his soulmate. They were bond to be together- the key word being _together_. That's why, when David saw her, sitting alone on the bridge that was over the pool, he couldn't help but push away anxiety as he let happiness inside him. She looked so beautiful. Like a creature of the dark- which she was, _in a way_. She looked so magical- once again, which she was, but most importantly, she looked so… perfect.

Perfect.

Grinning, David repeated the word in his head, before a thought popped in his mind. Smirking to himself he ran towards her, already ready for the fight of his life. A fight that would involve a lot of kissing, making up, hitting, seducing, _possibly_ biting.

"Gillian!" He yelled before her violate eyes found him. "Ich Liebe Dich!" and with that said, David had her crushed into his arms.

-o-

"So your Cam?" David asked while rubbing his neck.

"Pleasure to meet you young man. My granddaughter has told me so much about you"

-o-

Fin

-o-

_Wooo that is it :) I hope I made my self clear explaining some stuff. Also sorry if any mistakes._

_Ich Liebe Dich: Means I love you in German. _

_Okay guys, Like I said, the lack of Gillian and David fanfics honestly upset me. So thats why I got inspired to write this._

_So, what did you think?_

_Review?_

_Please?_

_-Maria_

_**God Bless You All**_


End file.
